


Little Helper

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [23]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 7





	Little Helper

It had been a week since you’d announced Victoria, and you’d gotten a burst of energy. Which led you to that moment. You’d ordered yourself some meal prepping containers- both individual, and some that you could make some family meals. Thor walked in after Hope’s dance lesson (which had been moved to the morning for the spring) and looked around the kitchen. “Love?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

You had an apron on, and were stirring some pasta on the stove. Smiling over at him, you were excited to show him what you were doing. “Hi, babe.” You greeted him. “I’m getting a bunch of things made up. This way, if you’re in Asgard and I’m just too tired to actually cook, I’ll have something I can just put in the oven. Or when we’re both tired once she’s here, we can do the same.” You went on. “I already put a large thing of homemade macaroni and cheese in the freezer. I’m working on a lasagna now, I have chicken baking in the oven for some single meals, which I’m going to pair with a vegetable and maybe some rice.” 

He nodded, glancing to Hope as she stood by her father’s side. “Would you like to change out of your dance clothing?” He asked. 

She simply shrugged. “I’m okay.” She watched you move around. “Can I help, mommy?” She asked, hopeful. “I’m the best helper! And where’s Calder?” Normally the toddler wasn’t all that far from you, and if he heard his sister, he came running. 

You chuckled. “Change into some play clothes and you can help.” You agreed. “And Calder is with Uncle Steve.” You told her. “Uncle Steve came up asking if he could bring him to the park. He wanted some fresh air and thought that Calder would have fun.” 

Hope looked up at Thor. “Can we go to the park instead?” She asked, making him laugh. 

Thor lifted her with ease. “I believe that you already asked to help your mother cook.” He tapped her nose. “And I will help, as well. Wouldn’t that be fun? Perhaps once we’re done all this we can make some cupcakes?” He grinned as her face lit up, and looked at you. You were watching them, loving how they interacted with each other. “I think your mother likes that idea, as well.” 

“I do, actually. I’ll even look up a recipe once I’m done this.” You grinned. 

“Okay!” Hope agreed, looking forward to cupcakes. 

* * *

“What do I do first?” Hope asked, standing on a chair by the counter. In front of her was a mixing bowl and a whisk. You had a tablet set up a bit closer to you, and Thor was going to be helping Hope with the measuring. 

You looked at the recipe, having already preheated the oven, and having greased the pans. “Okay, first we need to mix the butter until creamy.” You read off. “I think Daddy is gonna have to help with this one.” The recipe called for a stand mixer- which you did not have. He grabbed the tablespoon once you’d told him the amount and measured out nine tablespoons. 

Thor stood behind her and held her little hand around the whisk to allow her to help. The pair of them took a few minutes, but finally, it looked good. “How’s that, princess?” He asked Hope with a smile. 

“Perfect!” She declared, even if she didn’t know. “Next, mommy.” 

“Now we need to add in the sugar and the oil until they are very well combined.” You told him. “Three cups sugar, and one cup oil.” You went on, watching as Hope did her best to hold her little hand steady as he poured in the sugar. 

“One!” She counted, giggling as she dumped it in. “Two!” She smiled after the next one. “And three.” She looked up at Thor, who smiled proudly. “One cup oil, daddy.” She reminded him before he was able to grab the bottle. She scrunched her nose as she poured that. “Ew.” She didn’t like how it looked at all. 

Thor helped her mix that just as he had the butter. “Now we need four teaspoons of vanilla.” You pointed to the smaller measuring spoon. “Careful when pouring that. It comes out fast, and sometimes you wind up with a bit more than needed.” You chuckled, having had that happen many times. 

* * *

Steve brought Calder back just before dinner, the little boy in his arms. “He nodded off on the way back, so I just let him crash in my room for a bit.” He explained. “I thought you’d like a little break from two.” He grinned. 

You chuckled, nodding. “Thank you.” You smiled. “We made cake, would you like some?” You offered. “We made funfetti. I read the recipe, and Thor and Hope measured and mixed.” 

“How could I turn down cake from Hope?” He passed Calder off to Thor before following you to the kitchen. “You made a three teir cake.” He noted. “What flavor icing?” 

“Peanut butter.” You smiled as you cut him a piece. “Want to take Bucky some, too? We’re not gonna eat this entire thing ourselves.” You asked, handing him a small plate. “Might just bring it to dinner and tell everyone to have at it.” 

He laughed. “Everyone would love that.” He nodded. “Looks amazing. Who put the icing on?” 

You raised your hand. “Me. He gave her a bath after we got them in the oven, so it was just easier that way. Less mess, and no second bath.” Not that Hope minded. By then she was asking to watch a movie, and cuddle Thor on the couch. 

“Yeah, I get that.” He mused. “Calder wore me out, so I can’t imagine how tired you get.” He noted. 

“They’re worth it.” You said easily.


End file.
